robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The ROBLOXiwood Forum
ROBLOXiwood was the main sub-forum for films until its merger into I Made That. The ROBLOXiwood sub-forum was the center of communications for the people that were recognize as "ROBLOXiwooders". The majority of posts on the forums are created by users who are new to directing, and have an idea for a film. Statistically speaking, an astronomical number of these films or film ideas were never completed. It is believed that this was likely due to people having misconceptions on how hard making a film can be. Active users are really just users that are recognizeable for posting frequently on the ROBLOXiwood sub-forum. As a forum, ROBLOXiwood is in the middle-end of the ROBLOX Forums, and ROBLOXiwood was listed in the 'Entertainment Subforum'. Active users There is no official standard of an "active user", but compared to most posters, these were the most recognizeable people on the ROBLOXiwood forums. '2008-2011: Early ROBLOXiwood' *Bobbysayhi *Lacrosseboy55 *Darwin12 *sonic17TH *SethiXzon '2011-2012: Modern ROBLOXiwood' *CosimoValuta *KrisBush15 *Superpenguin55 *Popsfootloose949 *Brisingric *Zilex1000 *ThecapcomFreak *MoneyBoxMonkey *Mr44 *Arclordrpg *Hacker225 *Faave *MisterThrowback *TomPengu *Routess Closure and merge On the January 16, 2013, administrator reesemcblox posted in ROBLOXiwood, stating that 48 hours later, the sub-forum will merge into I Made That and the forum be made un-accessable, as part of a revamp of the entire ROBLOX forum system. The response was generally very negative, with many directors making videos onto their channels requesting the forum to be saved. Many threads were made, with people expressing their anger and sadness at the closure. However, some users embraced the notion of change, but they were few in number. Despite attempts to save the forum, it was merged into I Made That. 'Quotes' Some quotes regarding the closure''Important Quotes of ROBLOXiwood's Closing'', ROBLOXiwood forum, ROBLOX.com: Mr44: : According to the stickied thread, ROBLOXiwood will be absorbed into a new sub-forum called "I Made That". All of the posts on here will become inaccessible. I suggest you copy all of the threads you want to keep now. Until ROBLOXiwood's eventual death, let us pause and reflect on all the good times we had here. Cheers, filmmakers. superpenguin55: : Goodbye ROBLOXiwood, we had some good (and bad) memories... tompengu: : Gentlemen, it has been a privilege filmmaking with you. 6kenny6: : this was the ONLY forum that was made for directors like us, and you just take it away from us. SCREW YOU stinky66: : I can't believe Robloxiwood is actually getting destroyed and being made to "I Made That" well there is a few people I would actually like to thank for making Robloxiwood a cool time. First off I would actually like to thank Mr44 for making me laugh with some of your post's, you actually inspired me to finally use proper grammar thank you for that, and also giving people pointer's in there movie I would also like to thank you for trying to help people in there movies. MoneyBoxMonkey (Shocking isn't it) yes I would like to thank you for making this experience on Robloxiwood quite weird at the start but later you just express your opinion and give constructive criticism to everyone and they all get ticked off andf you find it hilarious. You actually inspired me to see movies at a different angel and to give my honest opinion. popsfootlose949 Thank you for how you accepted me for who I was and accepting me in to your group Poppleworks media. You also gave your opinion to people and also I hope you finish your up incoming projects and to never quit unless you just can't do it. MisterObvious: You made every forum post here funny and at one point just confused me. Your post's and your video's would always make me laugh. I hope you continue on being yourself and hilarious. Finally my Partner Jimso, I want you to thank you for being my partner in RobloxTrollNation and without you this channel would have sucked big time, thank you for being with me ever since we started. That's about it. Thank you for reading all of this. TrueHonesty: : Let's post what we really think of each other. I feel like the people who once walked the catacombs. Everything is about to die and we'll be the last sentiments, and that's kind of sad. I guess I'll start." Kasert- Tammy, you're somebody that I used to know, or more like something that everyone thought they knew, but never did. There has always been this stratum that I couldn't penetrate with you, and I'd like to say that someone did: MisterObvious...but I can't even be quite sure of that. When I talk to people about you, I feel like it's taboo because you're not the most liked person here. In a way, I guess I would like to say I'm viewing you objectively in this one moment, but I'm not. I'm just expressing my thoughts about you. You were a great friend for a short while, and very quality short while. I'm sorry to say that I've completely forgotten what happened them. All I can really do now is try and send you that Crazy In Love video I made of MisterObvious dancing around in jean shorts. Pops- I must admit, the majority of the time I've known you, you've been chaff to me. However, I see too much of myself in you, and the sad part is that everything I dislike about you is in myself. That makes all of those things futile to me. We've both had troubles trying not to quit things, and I kind of ironically respect you because I see that now. I also admire you for your interests, such as broadway plays. Every time I come back to this forum, you get nicer and nicer, and I shoot you down. Now this is all I can do. I'm sorry. I'll continue in a second MisterObvious- I don't know you, I don't get you, and at this point I don't want you. Once you made your ROBLOXiwood comeback, I had nothing but warm feelings for you because I felt a connection with you: ROBLOXiwood veteranhood. Not by one year, but a major amount of time. That interested me, and you shared your story with me when I asked you. However, it's our differences that I didn't like. I haven't had one thing I disliked about you as far as your characteristics, or anything you've posted on the forums. However, I do dislike your hatred of me. I know that you thought I was Finalgirl, that you made that assumption, and didn't question it when you confronted her. I really don't know why that is. This is only something I recently found out. What I dislike about you more is out of your hands. Its the atmopshere around you. Your fans follow you and spam every where you go and I feel like I haven't been able to get to know you because of that. Sure, we used to communicate through PM, but that's gone now. :/ You're not the reason I don't wish to get to know you, your fans are. They make me extremely tired. Money- IronBUNS, I'll admit I've been a part of many things said behind your back. I'll also admit that haven't much of a liking to some of the spit fire comments you made on this forum. However, all of my disliking to you vanished once I got to know you, and have a conversation with you. Your interview on Talk With TrueHonesty was hysterical, and wonderful. Since it's all over now, all I can say is nice bod. You've been a very nice person to me, and I consider you as a potential good friend. Olympus- I...I This is trivial. You made rachel change her prefernces doing what you did to her, but you also took down my video. Very trivial. Rachel- I'M SORRY but you'll never be more than an lc. FOR the reSt of your life you will be A lc. You should probally kIll....you kNow. Goodbye, rAcheL my favorite Lc. i hope you and ellen have a beauTiful life togetHer. Only not SeriOusly. EvenTually you'll figure out that i HId a message in the caps, because i'm tired of trying to eNcrypt thinGS. NOW UNBLOCK ME Capcom- You're black. That's ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I have to say. See you on skye! ███- You're my favorite emotionally confused conservative bigot, and I know of only one. Zilex-I could feel up pages. I really can, but I don't have that time now. So I'll summarize it in phrases. YOKO ONO TIPPI HEDREN GRACE KELLY HITCHCOCK DARIA CAPCOM IS A MONKEY, RACHEL IS A LURZBERN CERNT, KRIS IS GIVING IT TO ███, KASERT LOOKS LIKE SUSAN BOYLE. DRSV DOLLY PARTON FANTASY, OPRAH/BEYONCE/TYRA. All in a dream; All in a dream; The loading had begun. The end ROBLOXiwood reesemcblox: : Hello ROBLOXiwood. When the new forum "I Made That" is created I suggest you, the video creation community, take it over and make a strong presence there. The only other community that ought to be posting there is Look What I Made, and I think you can co-exist with them and continue to work on your film projects. Alternatively, if any of you have a good established group for video makers please PM me and I'll review it, and consider advertising it in IMT for new people so they can find this community. : Apparently I am the bringer of the forum-pocalypse. Zilex1000: : It's somewhat serious, I mean it is sad to see that we aren't important enough to have a forum for ourselves but I guess the movie making part of roblox isn't something taken seriously and it's taken me far too long to realize that. So have fun with it ^_^ Kasert to popsfootloose949: : I'm not asking for any apology, anger and some other stuff just got to me and i just want to know how sorry i am. I guess i was kind of jealous that you could atleast write a plot and script. Why all i could do was edit.I still have a bit of that part in me where i still love roblox and i will continue to forum on this new Sub forum. I hope you do too. coollegodude1: : ROBLOXiwood is closing, I can't believe it. Goodbye good friends, I may see you in "I made this." It will not be the same as ROBLOXiwood. I have already copied my threads, I hope you do to. Goodbye, filmmakers, actors, and whoever the f___ is on here. : Since ROBLOXiwood is ending, I like to say my final thanks and goodbyes. Thank you for Bobbysayhi for starting me out in acting, goodbye to you, good sir. I like to thanks ███████████, you helped me in so many ways, thank you and goodbye. I like to thank Zilex1000 for supporting me in my new show, "StoneCreeek" I like to thank Olympus for, well, uh, um, Goodbye, dear friend. I like to say goodbye to Knoxer, and thank you for forgiving me. I like to thank Rachelmay1 for her help in "StoneCreek". Goodbye. I like to thank Popsfootlose for being such a good friend, goodbye friend. I like to thank Meganoobzee(Insert all his account numbers here) for making me laugh with your awful trolling attempt, goodbye, comedian. I like to say goodbye to MisterObvious and Kasert. I like to thank MrWizza and ThrowbackStudios (Same person, different names.) for being a good friend (Mostly on Throwback), goodbye. There are many more that I should thank and say goodbye to, But I probably can't remember you, or I don't give a s___. I know this is not necessary since we are merging to "I made this" but, it won't be the same, this was made only for film-making, that wasn't. Oh also, Johncena(I forgot the numbers), for your own sake and ours, do not make those movies. ~Your truly, Coollegodude1~ popsfootloose949: : ROBLOXiwood was founded for filmmakers and should be destroyed by the ROBLOX mods when there are none left, not when it's at its peak. References Category:ROBLOX Forums